Regular Show Drabbles
by radredknuxfan
Summary: The RK Edition! Yeah, I'm doing my own version of AnimeToonz19's "Regular Drabbles" with some slight alterations to her process. And it was with her permission, by the way. Anyway, you know the drill.


I think now's about a good time to try out something I've never really done before. I'm going to be doing drabbles based on episodes of Regular Show, like what AnimeToonz19 has done with her story "Regular Drabbles" (and before you ask, I did get permission from her). There will be some slight differences, though. Rather than randomly pick and choose episodes, I will be going straight down the list according to production order. I am also planning on sticking with a mostly comedic style of writing. There will be only 10 drabbles per chapter, so the chapters may be a little shorter than usual, keyword being may be.

* * *

**1. Wizard (The Power)**

The wizard desperately was searching around the park for his mystical keyboard for the last hour. After leaving it on the bench to take a leak, he suddenly realized after finishing that it was missing.

"This isn't good. I need to find that keyboard before it falls into the wrong hands."

Eventually, the wizard ran into Skips.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you by any chance happen to have found a red keyboard?"

Skips grunted before replying.

"We did. That thing's in pieces right now."

Shocked, the wizard dropped to his knees.

"Noooooo!"

**2. Games (Just Set Up the Chairs)**

Benson was walking out of the house one day, only to find a large moving truck over by the storage room, as well as a bunch of workers loading what turned out to be old arcade cabinets into the room. He walked over to the storage room and found Skips running the moving process.

"Skips, would you mind explaining to me why they're loading video games into the storage room?"

"The Guardians wanted me to look after this one game that they said contains some kind of monster they called The Destroyer of Worlds."

Benson was getting pretty angry at this point, considering he wasn't consulted on this.

"Why in the heck are we keeping something that can destroy the world inside the storage shed, where anyone can come in and release him?"

Despite Benson's growing anger, Skips was still pretty confident about his plan.

"Don't worry about it, Benson. I put a note on it telling people not to touch."

"Ugh, fine. You can keep it there. But tell me next time, alright?"

Benson was about to leave, when he paused and turn back around.

"Hey Skips, what's with the other arcade games? Do they have monsters in them as well?"

"No, the Guardians just needed to clear out some space."

Benson sighed.

"Why do I even bother?"

**3. Bean (Caffeinated Concert Tickets)**

A Japanese man and a giant living coffee bean were walking through the park one day, and they were currently in the middle of a heated discussion.

"Look, I don't know how we're going to find anyone who can get us tickets to the Fist Pump concert." said the Japanese man.

"Coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee"

"All of the normal tickets are sold out. The only ones available are those VIP seats, and have you seen how expensive those things are?"

"Coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee?"

"I can't afford those things. I barely make enough money translating for you."

"Coffee coffee coffee coffee."

"So you're saying you want to get someone else to buy tickets for us. But who would be stupid enough to get money just to get us tickets?"

The coffee bean didn't speak, instead pointing towards a blue jay and raccoon, who were standing near a small house a few feet away. The Japanese man got an evil glint in his eye when he noticed the empty coffee pot next to them.

**4. Beaten (Death Punchies)**

After failing to beat Mordecai at punchies yet again, Rigby went around the park and tried desperately to find someone that he could beat. After failing against Muscle Man and Pops, Rigby turned to Skips to see if he could do it against him. He eventually managed to catch Skips when they, along with Mordecai and Pops, went to get pizza.

"Skips! Skips! I challenge you to a game of punchies!"

"Are you sure, Rigby? Have you noticed the fact that I'm way bigger than you?"

Skips flexed a bit to prove his point. But Rigby, desperate as he was, ignored it and stood on top of the table.

"I don't care! Just punch me already!"

Skips shrugged, before punching Rigby in his outstretched arm, sending him flying through the front window of the pizza place.

Mordecai rushed out the front door to find Rigby in a heap, a small pool of blood forming around his lower half.

"Holy crap, dude! Are you okay?"

Rigby could only groan as he rolled over on to his side, revealing a shard of glass planted firmly in his left butt cheek.

Mordecai couldn't resist. Even though his friend was hurt, the fact that there was glass in his butt was just too funny, and he burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" said Rigby weakly.

"Alright, alright. I'll call the hospital."

**5. Chocolate (Free Cake)**

After coming so close to a chocolate cake during Skips's birthday party, Mordecai and Rigby were desperate to get their hands on some.

"Dude, we need to find some chocolate cake, and fast. That vanilla cake did not do the trick." said Mordecai.

"Well, what are we going to do? Benson won't let us have the new chocolate cake unless it's our birthday, and mine's not for a few months."

"I guess we could try looking around at some of the stores again. Maybe they got some cake in now."

Unfortunately, their second round through the stores in town came up empty again, so they were forced to go one step down and just buy chocolate.

"So, how's the chocolate, dude?" asked Rigby.

"It tastes like failure."

"Yeah, same here. This sucks."

**6. Premium (Meat Your Maker)**

The annual park barbecue is coming up in a few weeks, and Benson wants to make this a barbecue to remember. So, after managing to get some time on the computer, he began searching for tips on making a good barbecue.

Most of the search results he went through were basic things that practically everyone knew how to do, but his eyes soon landed on a website that sells hot dogs. Intrigued, Benson clicked on the link and scrolled through the page.

"Premium hot dogs?" said Benson to himself.

After reading the blurb about the hot dogs, Benson knew this was the thing to get. He immediately ordered a package, before logging out.

"Hopefully these hot dogs should the barbecue a little more interesting."

**7. Conference (Grilled Cheese Deluxe)**

After running away from Mordecai, Rigby, and the two astronauts, Dr. Asinoskovich went back to her office and locked the door behind her, before falling into her chair.

"Where do I remember that bird from?"

The doctor tried to remember what happened at that conference that Mordecai mentioned, but the details weren't coming to her.

"It seems to me that something must have gone horribly wrong at that conference, and I blocked it from my memory so I don't have to relive the experience!"

But rather than simply ignore it, Dr. Asinoskovich worked her educated brain as hard as she could, trying to bring the repressed memory back. But when she finally did, what she remembered was so horrible, she could fully comprehend it using two words.

"Bird" and "Eggs". You can fill in the blanks.

**8. Return (The Unicorns Have Got to Go)**

Mordecai decided after failing to get Margaret with the Dude Time cologne, and only attracting the unicorns, he needed to get his money back.

So him and Rigby went over to the mall during their free time and headed towards the store that he bought it from.

"Can I help you?" asked the clerk once the two of them reached the counter.

"Yeah, I'd like to return this." said Mordecai, showing her the bottle.

"Has it been used recently?"

"Well, yeah. That's why I want to return it. It doesn't work."

"I'm sorry, sir. If it's been used, I unfortunately can't give you your money back."

"Why not?" asked Mordecai, becoming agitated.

"We have a strict non-used policy for our returns. But if you contact the company that made it, I'm sure they would be willing to compromise."

"Ugh, fine."

Mordecai and Rigby then went up the chain of command one by one, trying and failing to return the cologne, until the finally reached the top, ending up in a large room in an office building with only one desk and a chair currently facing away from them.

"Hello? I'd like to return this bottle of cologne. Can you help me?"

The chair turned out to be occupied, as it turned around to reveal another unicorn in a business suit.

"I think we can help, can we, bros?"

A bunch more unicorns came out of hiding, and slowly made their way over to Mordecai and Rigby, all while constantly chanting.

"Bros! Bros! Bros!"

Mordecai and Rigby do eventually fight their way through the ambush, and convince the head unicorn to give them their money back, thankfully.

**9. Master (Prank Callers)**

The Master Prank Caller was currently lying back on his chair resting, having just finished a round of prank calling on some random victims.

"Ah, it's good being the master."

Suddenly, the phone rang. The Master Prank Caller was a little irritated to be interrupted, but he answered the phone anyway.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, this is the, uh, pizza delivery guy? I have 50 pizzas here that you ordered._ " _said the guy on the other end.

"Sounds great. Bring em' over."

"Uh, you ordered 50 pizzas?"

"Yeah, and hot wings. Get here quick, okay? Your mom's like totally starving."

"Yeah, uh, okay. I got to go."

The Master Prank Caller hung up and returned to his rest before the phone rang once again. And so it went for the next few minutes, as he kept getting called by what appeared to be the same two people, and he became increasingly agitated.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone. Now I'm going to prank you so hard, you're both going to poop a duke. The 1980s called; they want their cell phones back!"

He heard a sucking sound, as well as some screaming, coming from the other end of the line, and confident that he got his point across; he hung up and returned to his relaxation.

**10. Visit (Don)**

Don was at home, having just left the accountant's office that he usually works at a while ago. Recently, though, he has had a new spring in his step ever since he patched things up with his big bro Rigby.

You see, after the whole incident with the park audit he did, the two of them started talking, trying to work their issues out. Don was pretty confident, though, that they managed to deal with all of them.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Huh. Wonder who that could be?"

Don went over to the door and opened it to reveal Mordecai and Rigby standing in front of him.

"Mordo! Rigbone! What are you guys doing here?"

Rigby cleared his throat before answering.

"I thought that the three of us should just spend some time together and catch up. I mean, we haven't really talked that much since I left our parent's house after I dropped out of high school. That sound good?"

Rigby looked expectantly at Don.

"Sure, bro. I'd love to."

Rigby began making his way inside, but before he could get through the door, Don stopped him.

"Gotta give me some sugar first before you come in, bro."

Rigby rolled his eyes, but he willingly hugged Don, before heading inside, Mordecai following close behind after hugging Don himself.


End file.
